A Flash Vacation
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Barry has been promising Iris for a couple of months that they will go on a vacation but every time they try to plan one, another meta-human pops up. Iris finally decides to plan the vacation herself and surprise Barry with it for his birthday. Written as part of FAGE 9: The Last Ride for Raztaztic


FAGE 9: The Last Ride

Title: A Flash Vacation

Written for: Raztaztic

Written By: Laurie Whitlock

Rating: T

Summary/Prompt used: _Prompt used:_ **Planning a vacation**. _Fandom:_ **The Flash**. _Pairing:_ **WestAllen (Iris West and Barry Allen)** _Summary:_ **Barry has been promising Iris for a couple of months that they will go on a vacation but every time they try to plan one, another meta-human pops up. Iris finally decides to plan the vacation herself and surprise Barry with it for his birthday.**

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

"Barry, what about Hawaii?" Iris asked her childhood friend/lover.

"That sounds nice, always wanted to see... Sorry Iris, gotta take this."

Iris just nodded; this was what happened every time they tried to figure out where to go for vacation. For months, Barry had been promising Iris that they would go on vacation but they never got past figuring out where they wanted to visit because he always got a call from Cisco or Caitlin saying that there was another meta attacking the city. Since Barry went back in time and created The Flash Point, everything had changed and there were more and more metas that were coming into the city or the surrounding area.

Iris only heard Barry's side of the conversation with Cisco but from what she could gather there was a meta in the downtown area who was causing mass blackouts. Barry hung up the phone and then said, "Sorry Iris, I got to go."

Iris just nodded and Barry was out the door in the blink of an eye. Iris sighed, she understood that Barry had a job to do but there were times where she really missed her boyfriend and just wished that he was able to stay and help plan their vacation without having to run off every time. Iris closed her laptop and went to do some other things that needed to be completed for work the next day.

Barry was off fighting a meta-human who was made of ice and with the help of Cisco, who made another Heatwave gun; Barry was able to defeat the Meta in no time. When he went back to S.T.A.R Labs, Joe was there waiting for him with files in hand.

"What's up, Joe?" Barry asked walking into the control room.

"Case that needs to be finished." Joe replied, handing the files to Barry.

Barry quickly flipped through them; saw what needed to be completed.

"I'll have this done by end of day." Barry said while closing the files.

"Great, and Barry," Joe said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to help Iris plan your vacation."

Barry nodded and said he would help once the case was done. Joe nodded and said he would see Barry back at the station.

"You guys still haven't planned your vacation?" Caitlin asked once Joe left.

"No. Every time we are working on it, something pops up." Barry answered with a sigh.

Caitlin nodded and Barry said that he was going to head to the station to finish the case Joe gave him.

After saying "Good", Caitlin turned to Cisco and said, "We need to help them plan their vacation."

"Why? What's he ever done for us?"

Caitlin knew that Cisco was still hurt by the results of Barry creating The Flash Point but she also knew that they were once close friends; almost like brothers, and she had a feeling that they would go back to that way sooner or later.

"Because he does so much for this city and deserves a break with his girlfriend." She replied.

Cisco only grunted his reply; Caitlin grabbed her cell and called Iris.

"Hey Iris," Caitlin said once Iris picked up.

" _Hey Caitlin, how are you?"_

"I'm good, how are you?"

" _Good,"_ Iris said with a sigh.

"The reason that I'm calling is Cisco and I want to help you plan your vacation with Barry. We thought that we could turn it in to a birthday surprise for him as it's coming up soon."

" _Wow, that's right, his birthday is coming up. That be great if you guys want to help out. Are you sure that Cisco is up for this?"_

"No but he is going to help without any complaints." Caitlin said while staring at Cisco who just nodded.

" _That's great; I'll be over after work."_

"Sounds good, see you then."

They hung up and Caitlin turned to Cisco and said, "Where do you think Barry would like to go?"

Cisco sat in thought and then said, "Either Africa, London or Antarctica."

"Hmm, okay then. We will suggest those to Iris when she comes by. I also think that Australia, Germany and China should be added."

Cisco nodded and they went back to working on their projects waiting for Iris to come.

~xx~

When Iris came, she told them what places they had already discussed and Cisco and Caitlin told her their ideas. Iris picked Australia and they got to work planning the vacation and the party which they had planned for the last weekend so that everyone could turn up for the party.

Seeing as how it was both Iris and Barry's first time in Australia, they decided to visit the typical tourist spots that Melbourne had to offer. As there were a lot of places to visit, Iris picked things that she would like, Barry would like and places that they would like together.

The places that Iris picked for herself were: Royal Botanic Gardens, Queen Victoria Market and National Gallery of Victoria.

For Barry, Iris picked: Melbourne Cricket Ground, National Sport Museum and Science works.

For them to visit together Iris picked: Melbourne Zoo, St. Paul's Cathedral, Melbourne, Treasury Gardens and Ian Potter Museum of Art.

Iris was confident that she had picked some good places for them to visit and Caitlin and Cisco agreed saying that Barry would enjoy the sports and science aspects.

Once everything was finalized and they had booked rooms at Crown Melbourne as well as planned the birthday party, Iris left after thanking Caitlin and Cisco repeatedly.

When Barry came home that night, Iris told Barry all about the plans that she had made for the vacation and Barry was excited for the vacation as well as happy with the places that she picked. He also apologized repeatedly for leaving it all to her to plan.

Iris told him not to worry about it, she was just glad that they would be going on their vacation in two weeks. She left out the part about the birthday party; she wanted that to be a surprise for Barry.

~xx~

The two weeks flew by and Barry and Iris were currently cuddling on the plane waiting for it to take off. Barry promised that he wouldn't get involved with any cases in Australia while they were there. He promised that he was going to only focus on Iris for the two weeks that they were there. Iris wanted to believe him but she also knew that he was a superhero and if there was something going on and if there was a way that he could help, he would do so.

The first week there, they did nothing but relax and spend time at the beach. The second week is when they went to the tourist places that Iris had picked.

They took a lot of pictures, enjoyed just being together and Barry kept his word and didn't get involved in anything and only used his speed to run back to the room when Iris forgot something.

On Friday when everyone turned up for Barry's party, Barry was surprised for only a little while. He had a feeling that Iris had planned something special for his birthday and he was glad that all of his family was here because he was finally going to ask Iris to marry him. This was part of the reason why he wanted to go on this vacation.

Barry had been planning the proposal way before the events of Flashpoint, he was unsure if Iris would even want to marry him after Iris found out about Flashpoint but he was proven wrong and now he was confident that Iris would say yes to his proposal.

He picked out the perfect ring, it was a three carat princess cut diamond ring. The diamond was cut in a way that made it look like a flower and the band was designed to look like the stem. It was really pretty and Barry was sure that Iris would love it.

~xx~

Saturday morning dawned bright and early. Barry woke well before Iris did because he wanted to make sure that everything was ready for tonight. He wasn't going to do something cheesy like putting the ring in food or a drink but what he was going to do was have the DJ play Iris's favourite song just before he dropped down to one knee to propose.

He also went to the kitchen of the hotel to ask if they were able to make Iris's favourite dessert. They told him that it would be no problem and all he would have to do is let them know when he wanted it brought out.

Barry made it back to the hotel room just before Iris woke up and he made sure to have breakfast ready and waiting for her.

"Barry, it's your birthday not mine. I should be the one to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Iris said when she saw Barry and the breakfast.

"Ah, it's okay. I like having breakfast ready for you when you wake up." He replied.

Iris just smiled and moved the pillows so that she could eat breakfast properly. She then patted the bed next to her and Barry sat down beside her and they had breakfast.

"So, what do you have planned for my birthday?" Barry asked when they were done eating.

"Well, I figured that we just wander around with our friends and then tonight we are going to party. I booked the rooftop of the hotel for us, there is going to be an open bar, DJ, dance floor, food, your cake and of course presents." Iris responded.

"Sounds good to me," Barry replied.

He then got up, moved the dishes and went back to snuggle with Iris for another hour before they went to get ready to meet up with their friends.

Once Barry and Iris were dressed, they met their friends and family down in the lobby of the hotel. After they were all gathered, they headed out.

They had lots of fun just being together and shopping; even Cisco seemed to be back to his old self; they grabbed lunch at a cute little bistro they found. As the day turned into late afternoon, they went back to the hotel so that they could get ready for the party.

Barry decided to propose to Iris about halfway through the party, he at first thought it would be bad to propose during his own party that was planned for him but then he remembered that his birthday wasn't till the Monday after the party so it would be fine.

~x~

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a good time; they were laughing, singing, dancing, eating and drinking. Barry sat off to the side looking at his friends and family and was just a wee bit sad that his mom and dad weren't here with him to celebrate not only his birthday but also his upcoming proposal.

"You okay Barry?" Joe asked coming to sit next to his adoptive son.

"Just thinking," Barry replied.

"About what?"

"How I wish my mom and dad were here for this."

"That's understandable." Joe replied with a nod.

"Hey, Joe?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Sure,"

"I would like to ask for your permission for Iris's hand in marriage." Barry said turning to look at Joe.

Joe was silent for awhile and then said, "I have been waiting for this day to come for a long time. I honestly couldn't see Iris with anyone else Barry. Of course you can marry my daughter." Joe answered with a smile.

"Thank you Joe, I was hoping to ask her tonight if that's okay."

Joe chuckled and said, "Sure kid. Go ahead."

Barry stood as did Joe, the two men embraced and they walked back over to the party.

"Everything alright?" Iris asked coming to stand next to Barry and her dad.

"Yeah, everything is great." Barry answered while Joe nodded.

"What were you two talking about?" She questioned.

"I'll tell you in a little bit." Barry answered.

She just looked at Barry then her dad with suspicion but said nothing. Barry only smiled at her and then went off to talk with Caitlin.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I kind of need your help on something."

"Sure, anything."

"I have decided to ask for Iris's hand in marriage and I want to do it now. I need help getting Iris out of the way so that I can set up."

"Oh Barry, I am so happy for you. What can I do to help?"

"In a few minutes can you ask Iris to go to the bathroom with you? Tell her you are not feeling well and stay in there for about ten minutes."

"Of course, no problem."

"Great, thanks so much."

Caitlin gave Barry a hug and told him again how happy she was for him. He thanked her and then went to talk to the DJ.

After the DJ told Barry that everything was ready, he was just waiting on his signal, Barry went to make sure the Iris's favourite dessert was ready, the kitchen told him that it was and that they will bring it out for him after he proposed. Once that was taken care of, Barry texted Caitlin to let her know that it was okay for them to come back to the party.

As soon as Caitlin texted back saying that they were around the corner, Barry signaled the DJ to play Iris's song and as soon as he saw Iris's face, he dropped down to one knee and watched as Iris's face took on a surprised look and her hands moved up to her face and covered her mouth. Caitlin helped guide Iris closer to Barry and then went to stand with Cisco.

After a heartbeat, Barry began his proposal, "Iris, I have known you since I was eleven years old, you and your dad were there for me when I lost my own parents. You welcomed me with open arms and cared for me; even though we had our fights, you were always there for me. You showed me that I could overcome my past and when I became The Flash, you were there for me even when I felt like I couldn't tell you about who I was and then when I did tell you, you stood by me yet again proving to me how much you love me.

I have loved you for a long time and I will continue to love you till the day that I die; hopefully by your side. Nothing could make me happier than for you to become Mrs. Iris Allen. Please say that you'll make me the happiest man and agree to marry me." Barry asked while opening the ring box.

Barry watched as Iris stood there crying and he could only hope that they were tears of happiness. He looked back at his friends and they all had looks of happiness on their faces, he turned back to Iris and looked in her eyes.

"Barry," Iris said in a whisper, "I have loved you probably as long as you have loved me. I might not have always believed it but deep down in my heart, my love for you was there. When I was dating other guys, there was always something missing and it wasn't till I admitted my feelings for you did I realize that you were what was missing in those relationships. I would be honoured to be called Iris West Allen. Yes, I will marry you."

Everyone began to cheer as Barry placed the ring on Iris's finger and they shared their first kiss as they became husband and wife to be. When Iris and Barry broke apart, their friends came over to congratulate them and Barry saw that the dessert was already waiting on the table for them. After everyone had given Barry and Iris a hug and congratulated them, they went to have dessert and then danced the rest of the night away.


End file.
